Voldemort's Plan
by Meliantha
Summary: Color-changing toes socks, a pink purple-polka-dotted Werebunny of Doom, and the eating of Buckbeak. Read and Review!!! Rated PG for things no one should have to see.


A/N: Hello, hello, I hope you're all glad to see me again! =D N-e-whoo, this is a challenge that Cassie Lupin gave me. By the way, go read her fanfic!

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Harry Potter in any shape, size, or form. Well, perhaps the pink purple-polka-dotted Werebunny of Doom.

  
  


The Challenge:

  
  


- Werebunny of Doom

- Color-changing toe socks, and ONLY color-changing toe socks!

- Pigs

- Squirrel in pants

- Make Tom cry

- An unexpected (and really bad) romance

- A Sirius pun

- Eating of Buckbeak

  
  


Voldemort's Plan

  
  


Voldemort was planning. Oh, yes, he was planning, and what a wonderful plan it was! He would destroy the moon, for without the moon, there would be no light to see by at night, so his Death Eaters could roam the streets undetected. Oh, yes. The Dark Lord cackled evilly.

  
  


*~*

  
  


"Look what I got!" Hermione squealed. Ron blinked in surprise at her sudden outburst.

"What'd you get?" Harry inquired.

"Color-changing toe socks!" She happily bounced up and down.

Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows as Hermione cuddled her new socks. "Color-changing toe socks, and ONLY color-changing toe socks!" she cooed.

"Hermione, you didn't ONLY get color-changing toe socks; you also got this shirt," Ron pointed out, holding up a lavender-colored t-shirt with a butterbeer-drinking pig on it.

Hermione glared at him. "It's MY birthday, Ron."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Hey, I have an idea," Harry interrupted. "Why don't we go visit Sirius tonight?"

"Why tonight?" Ron asked. "Why not today after class?"

Harry shrugged. "Because."

  
  


*~*

  
  


The rest of the day passed quickly, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione slipped through the witch's statue beneath the cover of the Invisibility Cloak. What seemed ages later, the three arrived in the sleeping Sirius's cavern.

At their approach, Sirius jerked awake, his eyes wild.

"It's okay, Sirius, it's just us," Harry said, pulling off the Cloak. Sirius sighed in relief.

  
  


*~*

  
  


What they didn't know was that a Death Eater had been following them. He was very hungry. Suddenly, a hippogriff attacked him. The Death Eater killed the gray hippogriff, cast a Cooking Charm, and ate it ravenously. Voldemort came up behind him, and passed him, heading toward Sirius's cave.

He stood in front and pointed his wand at the moon. Muttering a curse, a black light shot from his wand and consumed the moon. Voldemort was laughing evilly, when he suddenly became rigid. To his horror, he began to rapidly shrink, turning into the dreaded pink purple-polka-dotted Werebunny of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The Death Eater, however, didn't notice, for a squirrel had jumped in his pants, and he was dancing fitfully in an attempt to get it out. ANYWAY:

In a hazy confusion, Voldemort the werebunny fled into Sirius's cavern to avoid being seen by anyone in his current state. To his dismay, ge came face-to-face with Sirius, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Or rather, snout-to-face. Or WOULD it be face-to-face? Oh well.

ANYWAY, Hermione shrieked at the cute bunny, while the other three stared at it apprehensively. The pink purple-polka-dotted werebunny screamed and fled.

"Hermione, stop that," Harry admonished, but in vain. "I'm serious!"

"No, you're not," Sirius immediately replied.

"The WORD," Harry snapped.

Suddenly, the bunny stopped in its tracks, stiff. Hermione tripped and crashed into the ground. The werebunny of Doom began growing, human limbs forming and the pink purple-polka-dotted fur receding. A few minutes later, the naked form of Voldemort was standing in front of them. (A/N: EWWWWWWWWW!!!!)

Everyone quickly looked away and regurgitated their supper, except Sirius, who didn't have any supper. (A/N: Awwwwwww....) The Dark Lord snapped and became fully-clothed. Having emptied their stomachs of all remnants of food, our heroes turned to face Voldemort.

"Ha! I know where you are, Black!" Voldemort crowed. However, he got no response, seeing as no one in their right minds would be afraid of a Dark Lord that turned into pink purple-polka-dotted werebunny of DOOOOOM at the night of the new moon. Or rather, no moon. 

"You're a pink purple-polka-dotted werebunny?" Sirius asked slowly, as if talking to a five-year-old.

Much to everyone's surprise, Voldemort burst into tears. For some reason, Hermione moved to comfort him. "It's alright," she soothed. "We won't tell ANYONE about your - er - werebunniness." (A/N: Is that a word? Nooooo... Oh well.)

Harry snickered, but was silenced by a glare from Hermione. 

The Dark Lord sniffled. "You won't?"

Hermione smiled comfortingly. "We won't."

Voldemort grinned. "Well, then, I'll be seeing you," he called as he stepped from the cavern. "Dead, that is!" Maniacal laughter floated back to them.

Ron looked around at our heroes and snorted. "You-Know-Who is a pink purple-polka-dotted werebunny?"

"Of DOOOOOOOM," Harry added, sending the occupants of the lovely little cavern by Hogsmeade into fits of laughter.

  
  


*~*~*~*

Did you like? Of course you did! That's why you're going to review! Right? Riiiight? Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight? **wink wink nudge nudge** I knew you would!

  
  



End file.
